


Часть первая: детство и юность

by VenusianLullaby



Series: Путь ассасина [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Poem - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: О том, как Дауда похитили, как он приехал в Дануолл, получил метку, основал китобоев и встретил Билли. Before the storm, в общем.





	1. Похищение

Иногда в жизни случается следующее:

Ты играешь во дворе с друзьями.

К тебе подходит незнакомый человек

И говорит, что знает твою мать.

Ты не понимаешь, куда тебя ведут.

Ты приходишь в абсолютно незнакомое место:

С виду уютное, но пропитанное запахом смерти, 

Который  будет преследовать тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

В этом месте тебя учат убивать. 

Убивать ради выгоды. 

Дни, месяцы, годы изнурительных тренировок,

Чтобы выковать машину смерти

Из того мальчишки на школьном дворе. 

И даже когда ученик превосходит своего учителя, 

Освобождается из оков незнакомца,

Он не перестаёт убивать.

Так как это единственное, что у него хорошо получается. 

Он ищет новые места для охоты.


	2. Приезд в Дануолл

Здравствуй, Дануолл.

Здравствуй, дождливая,   
Мрачная столица Империи, 

Жители которой скоро будут содрогаться

Перед моим именем;

Жители которой будут бежать ко мне

Когда нужно будет убить очередного должника,

Алчного аристократа,

Или бездомного, 

Увидевшего то,   
Чего не должен был. 

Здравствуй, Дануолл, 

Город,

В котором меня ждёт слава. 


	3. Чужой

Годы поисков,

Десяток рун в коллекции,

Объезженные острова Империи --

И он наконец явился ко мне -- 

Чужой. 

Он явился во сне,

После того, как я нашёл очередную руну.

Он сказал, что я его завораживаю.

Что я повлияю на ход истории,   
Что я важен.

И я поверил.

Дал мне метку.

Она жжёт.

Изнутри. 

Я никогда не чувствовал столько сил. 


	4. Китобои

На сырых и грязных улицах Дануолла

Я вижу детей.

Детей, пытающихся выжить

Всеми доступными способами.

Детей, которым нужен рядом кто-то,

Кто может дать им цель.

В глазах некоторых я вижу огонь ярости. 

Им я дал возможность отомстить обидчикам.

У других - апатию. 

Им я дал цель. 

Не все из них получили часть моих сил,

Но все они получили мои знания. 

Надежду.

Дом. 

Вместе город будет нашим.

Вместе мы приведём его в порядок.


	5. Встреча с Даудом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Билли.

Улицы Дануолла

Такие мрачные.

Повсюду крысы.

Стража. 

Банды.

Но жить на улице, рядом с любимой -

Лучше, чем жить в одном доме с алкоголичкой,

Готовой в любой момент тебя прикончить.

Надеюсь, она скоро сдохнет.

*** 

Теперь я осталась одна. 

Мою девушку убил поганый сын герцога,

За что расплатился своей жизнью. 

Но теперь я осталась одна. 

Друзьям убийца не нужна. 

Мне некуда пойти. 

*** 

Ещё один день месяца жатвы.

Раннее утро.

Именно тогда я увидела Дауда.

Он явился как гром среди ясного неба

И тремя точными ударами

Покончил с парнями из городской стражи.

Я последовала за ним.

Я не боялась, нет —

Мне нечего было терять. 

Он меня не прогнал,

А предложил присоединиться к нему.

Он дал мне цель.

Надежду. 

Дом.

Покой. 


	6. Билли Лёрк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И обратно к POV Дауда.

Внимательный взгляд.

Быстрые руки.

Сообразительность.

Она учится быстрее остальных.

Отстранённее,

Но это не проблема,

Пока мои приказы выполняются. 

Она хочет знать о моих чувствах.

Мыслях.

Почему? 

Ещё одна загадка для меня. 

Может быть, она что-то задумала. 

Может быть, однажды ученица

Превзойдет

Своего

Учителя. 


End file.
